


Nightmares

by BleachStuck415



Series: Exorcist Cram Crew [2]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: ??? i guess lmao, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Platonic Cuddling, Swearing, Vague time setting is vague, depressed character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleachStuck415/pseuds/BleachStuck415
Summary: Falling asleep in class isn't an unusual occurrence for Rin. Except this time the rest of his class hang around to ask why.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Me: ok we can project on this character  
> Brain: ok good. Now turn it up times eleven  
> Me, sobbing as i type: you sick son of a bitch-
> 
> Dhdbrhdbdjsnhddh this wasn't supposed to be as sad as i maybe made it.
> 
> Vague time setting is vague because uhh??? This is like. Quite Clearly set after kyoto, but i conviently forgot while writing it that Bon calls Rin his friend to his face. What a fuck up right? Thats one of my favourite scenes and I damn forgot. So. Whoops lmao

There's a hand on Rin's shoulder after class, shaking him awake. Blinking hard and fast, Rin forces his eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness as he follows the hand up to Shima's face.

"Geez Okumura, you're always falling asleep in class," Shima says with a mock sigh, teasing.

Rin lets out a little chuckle, leaning back on his chair to stretch his back and arms properly. "Heh, you're right. Sorry." He yawns, rubbing tired hands over his eyes. He feels stupid falling asleep in class like this - God, and he'd been trying so hard to be _better_ about it. And now he's back to square fucking one.

"Why _do_ you keep falling asleep here, if you don't mind my asking," Konekomaru asks, tilting his head slightly in that endearing way he does whenever he's curious.

With a hum, Rin's head tilts with Konekomaru's, considering the question and pushing away his negative thoughts. "I mean- i've always kinda needed to get like ten-eleven hours sleep anyway, and now that I know about the Satan stuff that makes a lot more sense."

Raising an eyebrow, Izumo cuts in. "That's not an excuse - school is about seven hours - nine if you push it. That leaves enough time for you to sleep."

God, if only it was that easy. Sheepishly, he raises a hand behind his head. "I guess so?" His hand drops back down and he shrugs. "I mean... That's not the only reason..." He's carefully Not Looking At Anyone, so he misses the glance they all share over his head.

"What other reasons are there?" Bon asks, and Rin _would_ say he looks concerned when he says it, but Rin's not gulible and he's not an idiot, so he lets that thought go immediately. Bon is a good person who would do _anything_  to keep his friends safe, but Rin knows he doesn't meet that criteria.

He sighs, suddenly tired- and how fucking bizarre is that? He just _woke up_  and now he's fucking tired _again_? His thoughts occupy so much of his mind that the shambles of a filter he usually has on his mouth just falls aside. "Sleeping in the dorm is awful 'cause I keep gettin' shitty nightmares." And _Wow_ , isn't that just delightful? _Just because they know about your Satan Shit now doesn't mean you have to tell them_  all _of your secrets_ , Rin's mind is screaming. _It's not like they'd even_  care  _anyway_. Rin knows okay? He _knows_  he's a fucking walking disaster of a human- barely even a human, really. He's a disgusting combination of bullshit that people have never wanted to know and have always only barely tolerated.

"What the fuck?" Izumo mutters, her eyebrows furrowing in concern. Rin knows it's circumstantial - she only cares about him right now because he's _there_ and he's _in distress_  in front of her, and Izumo is a good enough person that she wouldn't just ignore someone when they're hurting like that. "Why wouldn't you tell someone about them?"

"Like who?" Rin asks, because he really doesn't see the problem here. His nightmares are _his_  problem to deal with. Usually he'd tell Yukio, but he never has the heart to wake him up after one, and in the morning when he wakes up Yukio is either busy or already gone. No, Rin tells Kuro and that's enough. He doesn't _need_  to tell anyone else - he just fucking _doesn't_ , okay? ( ~~He used to tell Dad, but Rin went and got him fucking killed, so now he _can't_ \- Dad's gone and it's all Rin's fault and he deserves to fucking suffer for it~~)

"Your friends?" Izumo says, and there's something in her tone that Rin can't place, so he just shrugs, because he doesn't know what to say. He considers the people in the room with him his friends, but it's a different matter as to whether they think the same of him.

"I can give you a herbal remedy," Shiemi says, a bright smile on her face. Rin is suddenly struck by her... _Shieminess_. _This_  is who she is - always wanting to help, always putting herself out there to soothe someone else's pain, even if just a little.

"I mean, I don't know how much that would help," Rin says, answering honestly because Shiemi is the closest friend he has, and he treasures her _so much_  - he's not going to start lying to her now. Not again. The problem with this is that now that Rin's opened his _big dumb stupid fucking mouth_ he won't be able to close it again. "It's like... Ever since Dad died I don't feel safe sometimes, and sleepin' in the dorms brings that out. It's just uncomfortable there." And there it is - he's spilling even more personal stuff now.

"And it's comfortable sleeping here on the desk in class?" Shima asks, sceptism in his tone. One thing Rin likes about Shima is his inability to take bullshit, but he does kind of wish Shima would turn it down a notch right now.

"Nah, these desks are hard as hell," he starts. And Rin figures _fuck it_ , because why not, right? He's already shared _way too much_  this conversation - let's add more to it! "It's... It's not a _physical_  comfort thing, it's a mental one. Bein' in class with all of you feels safe so I just. Fall asleep easier."

The room falls silent immediately, as is everyone just inhaled at the same time and are now holding their breaths. Rin's shoulders rise minutely, anticipating the reaction. He's never had people he considers friends before, so he's not sure how this shit goes, but Rin's pretty sure you're not supposed to just drop such sappy bullshit on them like that, especially not when they maybe (definitely) aren't actually your friends.

Of course it's Izumo who breaks the silence. Part of her charm, Rin's realised, is her ability to take tension and shatter it entirely, either worsening it or making it disappear all together.

"It's saturday, right?" She asks rhetorically. "None of you have plans, right?" She doesn't wait for an answer - just forges ahead with what she has to say (Rin aspires to have that confidence). "Good. Sleepover. Tonight. At the old dorms. Don't be fucking late." She flicks a pigtail over her shoulder and then stalks from the room.

Not that Rin really even notices her leaving - he's too busy fucking _reeling_ over Izumo's words. She's _always_ surprised Rin - Izumo was the first person to get over his Satan Bullshit and talk to him on the train, and she always has such an abrupt way of saying things that is sometimes leaves him shaken. Never has she said something like _that_ , though. Sometimes it seems like the whole class do whatever they can to avoid the abandoned dorms Rin has to live in ( ~~ _it's because you fucking live there,_  Rin's mind says~~), and now Izumo wants the whole class there? _What the fuck,_  basically.

"Huh?" Is all Rin can manage verbally.

"Sounds like a great idea, Kamiki!" Konekomaru pipes up as he too makes his move to leave, Shima shooting Rin a smile as he follows on his heels. Rin is still so fucking confused, though.

He cranes his to follow after them. "Wait, what-"

A hand falls on Rin's head, pushing him down slightly from the force of it. "Shut up Okumura," Bon snaps almost affectionately. "Just fuckin' go with it." He moves his hand in such a way that it might count as an aggressive hair ruffle, and then Bon is leaving too. Rin is so goddamn bewildered that he can only blink after him in a state of confusion.

"Okay?" He mutters quietly to himself. Shiemi's hand lands on Rin's shoulder, and when he turns his head up to meet her gaze all she does is smile at him softly in a way that makes Rin's heart ache before she steps away and leaves too, racing off to catch up with Izumo.

It's a couple of hours later that Rin finds himself smooshed between Bon and Izumo on a couch in the room they'd turned into a makeshift living room. There's a movie playing on the tv they'd found and there are blankets upon blankets littering the room, two of which are wrapped around Rin and the two with him. One of Izumo's hands rests in the crook of his elbow and Bon's arm is stretched over his shoulders. On the floor, Shiemi leans back, pressing her back to Rin's legs, and Kuro lays curled up on his lap. Shima and Konekomaru come barrelling into the room, balancing bowls of popcorn haphazardly, which Shima distributes randomly without care for anyone's flavour preferences while Konekomaru smiles apologetically but doesn't actually do anything to fix the situation.

It's warm. It's soft. It feels safe. Rin hasn't been this content in years.

A smile stretches across his face as his eyes slip closed and he lets the sounds of his friend's shenanigans lull him to a nightmare-free sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> In Which This Author Has Too Many Emotions, Both Of Her Own And About Rin Okumura. 
> 
> God do you ever think about the fact that Yukio put a gun to his brother's face and blamed him for the death of their father? Because I do. Yeah he did take it back! But my sister does that to me too and sometimes i Never Forget what she says and it just Swirls in my head for a long ass time. And like. 'I dont want anyone else to die for me' my fucking boy. Rin pls. He blames himself too. Fuck
> 
> Dhebrhhreh. Listen. I fuckibg love all the blue exorcist characters. But sometimes. God Sometimes Yukio Fucking Tries Me dudes. Can't believe i spent the end notes talking about a character who isnt even in the damn fic. I should add some damn yukio fucking content to this series - when all is done and said they are good bros


End file.
